regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Death Struck (Part 2)
Summary Following Dark Mayhem's death, Zachary Delightful, Black Ranger (2017) and Will Turner try to stop the Rabbid Empire and help save the planet before the Empire can destroy it but when life-altering blow comes after life-altering blow, it is up to the Myles Bots, Zachary Delightful and Carrie Courageous to stop Pink Diamond and defeat the Rabbid Empire in an effort to end their deceptive criminal actions, no matter what it takes. Characters Main Characters * The Myles Bots ** Zachary Delightful ** Carrie Courageous ** Darwin Watterson ** Batwing * P.O.I.N.T. (Debut) ** Foxtail (debut) ** Laserblast (debut) ** Doctor Greyman (debut) (death) ** El-Bow (debut) (death) ** Silver Spark (debut) (death) ** Rippy Roo (debut) * Zim * Louie Duck * Madam Rebecca Christian * Gwen Tennyson * Max Tennyson * Centipeetle Mother * Pink Diamond (Steven Universe) (cameo as gem placed in Myles Bots' healing chamber) * Pink Diamond (Duo-Franchise) (antagonist) * Toffee (antagonist) * Bill Cipher (antagonist) * Rob (antagonist) * The Rabbid Empire (antagonists) (death) *Emmet *Wyldstyle *Benny *Unikitty *Red Ranger (2017) *Black Ranger (2017) *Blue Ranger (2017) *Yellow Ranger (2017) *Pink Ranger (2017) *Poppy *Branch *Creek *Centipeetle Mother Recurring Characters *The Doctor *Marco Diaz *Steven Universe *Amethyst Minor Characters * Dukey (death) * Mordecai Transcript * Dukey: Alright, guys. I'm in. * Mordecai: Excellent, now all you need to do is--(Cut off) * Rob: Uh-uh-uh... * Pink Diamond: Now, it's EXPERIMENT TIME!!! (Bill Cipher then restraints him using telepathic ropes and places him in an electric chair) * Toffee: What are we going to do with him, electrocute him to death? * (Dukey is placed in an electric harness and thusly drowned in the water below if the electricity didn't kill him first) * Bill Cipher: You had to ask. ---- * Centipeetle Mother: (Screeches) * Zim: Um, hi. * Centipeetle Mother: (Vague screech resembling "Hi") * Zachary Delightful: What are we going to do with her? * Luke Skywalker: Allow me to help. * Aiden Romero: Luke, you've come to help us. * Luke Skywalker: The Empire is going to take over the universe. Someone has to help. * Max Tennyson: Count us in, too. * Zim and Louie Duck: We'll help you behind the scenes. * Zachary Delightful: Aiden, Luke, Gwen, Max...it's time to save the day. *'Luke': We gonna need some help. *(Emmet, Wyldstyle, Benny, Unikitty, Red Ranger 2017, Black Ranger 2017, Blue Ranger 2017, Yellow Ranger 2017, Pink Ranger 2017, Poppy, Branch and Creek arrives) *'Emmet': You guys need a hand? *'Zacary Delightful': Sure. Wanna join us as special members? *'Benny': Okay! ---- * Max Tennyson: GWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!! * Rabbid Empire: BLOOD MAKES THE GRASS GROW, WE MAKE THE BLOOD FLOW, WE ARE THE BEGINNING AND THE END! * Max Tennyson: (Grabbing the Omnitrix) Not by a long shot. (Max then uses his Omnitrix to cause a blast that creates a hole through the ship that the entire Empire was in thereby killing everyone present sans Aiden, Luke, Pink Diamond, Toffee, Bill Cipher and Rob... but then Max is revealed to be another survivor but he has become Grey Matter) * Aiden Romero: Max! * Grey Matter (Max): Just because I'm small doesn't mean revenge doesn't burn hot in my heart! * Luke Skywalker: Speak for yourself. * Grey Matter (Max): I'm trying to speak for my family. *'Branch': At least your grandkids are rest in peace. *(Gray Matter transform back into Max Tennyson) *'Max Tennyson': Yeah. *'Creek': Maybe you can use Ben's Omnitrix to turn into aliens. *'Max Tennyson': Great idea, Creek. *'Emmet': So, where do we go with this? *'Zachary Delightful': After some well-earned personal time, we'll come back stronger than ever, and we'll be ready to expand our horizons. Keyword, expand. *'Benny': It's an Heroes world. We're all gonna have Heroes expansion plans. *'Zachary Delightful': Yes. ---- *'Doctor Greyman': Hey, you guys having a hero expansion plan? *'Zachary Delightful': How did you... *'Foxtail': Word gets around. Now...we would love to join your plan. Right, Rippy? ---- *'Doctor Greyman': Let's run it. *'Mysterious Figure': Ok. (Proceeds to disintregate him, El-Bow and Silver Spark) ---- *'Whiplash': Alright, stand behind me, guys. (Uses a bow and arrows) Make it rain. (Shoots at the figure chasing the villains out) *'Max Tennyson': Thanks. (More to come...) Trivia *Zim is joining the Myles Bots as an unofficial member. *Carl Delightful and Edward Delightful are joinging the Myles Bots as allies. *Emmet, Wyldstyle, Benny, Unikitty, Red Ranger (2017), Black Ranger (2017), Blue Ranger (2017), Yellow Ranger (2017), Pink Ranger (2017), Poppy, Branch, Creek and Centipeetle Mother are joining the Myles Bots as special members. *Max becomes Grey Matter and joins the group as a member. *Gwen dies thus Max lost his two grandkids. *Luke Skywalker joins the group prior to the Rabbid Empire's final death. Gallery 06 LD CD FunPacks Carousel03 Emmet.jpg|Emmet's Excavator, Destroy Dozer and Destruct-o-Mech 06 LD CD FunPacks Carousel03 Benny.jpg|Benny's Spaceship, Lasercraft and The Annihilator Master builder by daburninator-d7y48ov.png|Emmet's Master Builder Keyblade Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Specials Category:Hour long episodes Category:Multiple part episodes Category:Episodes on The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United